Kiss Me In The Juniberry Feilds
by Cookiethife
Summary: Keith peeked around the corner of the hallway and into a large dining room, there was a table with seats for twelve, large pillars lining the sides of the room, a chandelier hanging from high ceiling, and lastly, what Keith was focused on, a small boy, the same age as Keith and perfect in every way. - Keith/Lance - Shiro/Allura


**Keith is half Galra, but looks Altean**

 **Lance, Shiro, and Allura are Altean**

Keith peeked around the corner of the hallway and into a large dining room, there was a table with seats for twelve, large pillars lining the sides of the room, a chandelier hanging from high ceiling- so high that Keith had to crane his neck just to see it- And lastly, what Keith was focused on, a small boy, the same age as Keith and perfect in every way, sat in the centre of the room. Lance was laying on his stomach, swinging his feet back and forth in the air, humming, and coloring. His white bangs hung in front of his eyes and every so often he would blow them away, only for them to fall back into place. Keith stared at the boy, as he made careful lines and shapes with his crayons, and the longer Keith stared the deeper his blush got.

Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and Keith jumped, biting his lip to hold back a scream, and spun around in a whirl of panic. He had been so focused on Lance he hadn't even heard Allura and Shiro approach. Allura was quietly giggling and Shiro had an amused smile pulling his lips, the teen's shoulders shook as he tried to hold back a laugh. Keith felt himself burn a brighter shade of red.

"Why are you laughing?"

Lance's voice, suddenly behind him, made Keith jump again and, nearly tripping over his own two feet, Keith managed to get a few feet away from Lance. Breathing heavily and trying to calm his heart, which was beating so fast he thought it would run away, Keith glared at the two teens, who were now on the verge of tears, and Lance, who looked confused, tilting his head and staring up at the teens with wide, soft eyes that Keith thought were the perfect blend of blue and purple. Realizing that he had been staring again Keith directed his glare back at his brother, drew his foot back, and gave Shiro a solid kick in the shin. There was a sound of pain from Shiro, confusion from Lance, and concern from Allura, Keith ignored them and ran out of the room.

Lance was wondering aimlessly through the castle halls in early evening, he stuck close to middle and each wall seemed an ocean away, he had always loved the ocean. With thoughts of the sea dancing in his mind Lance paused in the middle of a intersection, closed his eyes, spun in circles as fast as he could, and stumbled in a random direction. After repeating the process for at least ten doboshes he found himself intentionally lost in the giant castleship. The last time he was lost he got lost he got ice cream. Taking another turn into a random hallway he came to sudden stop, his socked feet coming to a sliding pause and his eyes widening in fear as his lip quivered and a scream tore from his lips.

Keith had been in the process of stealing all of Shiro's left shoes when he herd a scream from nearby. With bare feet, in nothing more then lose fitting pyjamas, and Shiro's shoe in hand he took off running towards the scream and after bumping into several walls and stubbing his toe multiple times he finally found Lance. The younger boy was staring at sometime on the ground and seemed frozen. Starting to run again Keith tripped over himself and after sliding on the floor for a few feet he came to a stop at Lance's feet. A few inches in front of his face was a terrifying green bug. With wide eyes Keith scrambled to his feet, planting himself between Lance and the bug. Balancing on one foot Keith magnet to slip Shiro's shoe, which was at least ten sizes to big, onto his foot, then in one movement he step forwards and stomped on the bug.

"You saved me!" Lance cried, before Keith had even had the chance to catch his breath, and threw his arms around Keith's taller form. Keith, being unused to hugs, suddenly turned bright red and uncertainly wrapped his arms around Lance, returning the hug.

"Is that my shoe?" Shiro's question was followed by a loud grunt of pain as Allura lowered the hand she had used to hit him with, punishment for ruining the moment. Keith's blush deepened as he jumped back, away from Lance, and his eyes snapped up to see, not only Allura and Shiro, but king Alfor, Coran, Blaytz, Trigel, and Gyrgan, who had all followed the same scream as Keith. Keith looked over at Lance and noticed the other was also blushing, fighting with the hem of his shirt.

Shiro was suddenly forced to doge to the side as his own shoe came flying at his face.

Keith rolled onto his side, plucked a single juniberry from the soft grass, and blew at the petals until they got the hint and flew away, riding on the wind and, eventually, out of sight. He sighed and stood up, leaving his red jacket in the flowers he stretched and his eyes found Lance. Allura had wanted to visit the juniberry fields, so, Shiro had volunteered himself and Keith to go with her.

This is how Keith ended up in the middle of nowhere, in the cold, and forced to watch as Lance placed one of the pale red flowers behind his ear, the colour matching his white hair completely. Lance always did look good in red. As Keith blushed, he'd been doing a lot of that, he decided he needed revenge. Lance noticed that Keith had stood up and waved him over, Keith took a glance at Shiro and Allura, who were sitting a few dozen feet away, before he trudged over to the younger.

"I have a plan." Keith blink intelligently at the other and didn't say anything for a minute.

"What?" Lance rolled his eyes and flicked his gaze over to the two teens.

"Revenge for dragging us all the way out here!" Lance said, keeping his voice just low enough. Keith suddenly wondered if Lance was a mindreader.

When the four returned to the castleship Keith and Lance ducked out of sight with two bundles of flowers hidden professionally behind their backs. Escaping to Lance's room Keith sat on the floor as the other pulled a box of pencil crayons, crayons and markers from a shelf and set it in front of him.

Lance stood on his tippytoes so he could reach the edge of the table where Allura was sitting. After a tick of struggling- and Allura's help- he managed to pulled himself onto the table. He lay a well made card in front of her, followed by a pink pencil crayon.

"I made it for daddy!" Lance explained, opening the card where the words 'From Lance' stood out in blue, "sign it!" He said, smiling at Allura as she picked up the pencil crayon.

Keith knocked on Shiro's impatiently and repetitively. When Shiro finally opened the door Keith thrust a single piece of paper into his hands.

"Read it!" He ordered, crossing and uncrossing his arms. After a moment of silence, in which Shiro's eyes traced the page he stomped on Shiro's foot. "Out loud!" He cried.

He really didn't want to mess up Lance's plan.

Shiro cleared is throat and began to read;

"If I don't make it out of this, I want you to lead various things." Shiro looked up from the paper and gave Keith a weird look.

"Just sign it!" Keith said, frowning, _what if Shiro didn't? What if he messed up Lances plan? Would Lance still like him? Wo-_

"Where?" Shiro walked fondly, lowering the paper so Keith could see. Keith pointed to the line at the bottom where it said 'This agreement comes..." in Keith's messy writing.

Keith passed Shiro a black marker.

Staring at the sharp blades Keith was suddenly very intimated, swallowing hard he looked at Lance, who was also starring at the scissors.

"We should ask a grown up." Lance said after a moment, looking between the card, piece of paper, and scissors. Keith nodded slowly then, in unison, both boys opened their mouths and loudly yelled;

"CORAN!"

When Allura heard a knock at her door she sat up, confused, rubbing her tired eyes she wondered who would be knocking on her door at this Varga. When the door slid open she found nothing more then a small vase of juniberrys with a card. Picking of the vase she looked left and right then ducked back into her room. After setting the vase on her vanity she picked up the card. In his hand writing were the words 'From Shiro'. A blush dusted her cheeks and she gave the flowers a fond smile.

Shiro leaned back on his chair to stare at his door as the mocking started then stopped quickly. After finishing the sentence on his paper he stood and wondered to the door. It opened quietly and he took a step into the hall, nearly knocking over what he discovered to be a vase. Lifting it into the air he reached for the card, 'Love Allura' was scrawled neatly on the inside of the small folded paper and as Shiro re-read the two words as many times as he could his cheeks burned red. Smiling, he stepped back into his room.

On the other side of the castleship small two boys plus a red headed adult were laughing.

 **Shiro is my personal punching bag.**

 **Do you guys want me to make this a moments book?**

 **Chapter two?**


End file.
